What if Amblimation never closed down?
Amblimation was an American short-lived animation production company owned by Amblin Entertainment that was founded in 1989 and shut down shortly after the foundation of DreamWorks Pictures in 1997. But what if it never closed down? Here's what might have happened. Changes *Fievel is still the mascot. *The Cats movie would have never been cancelled. **As a result, the 2019 film would never exist. *The studio would produce exclusively traditional animated features, with The Adventures of Tintin being its only CGI film. *''Fievel's American Tails'' would have lasted for two additional seasons. *All of The Land Before Time sequels would be released by Amblimation. **The same with Balto. *Despite its strong ties with Universal Studios, Amblimation would also produce content with other studios, notably with Warner Bros. and Sony Pictures. *advantage of Spielberg's ties with Universal and make it the exclusive distributor for DreamWorks live-action and animated movies since the beginning before acquiring the animated unit *Since 2017, NBCUniversal would own four animation studios: Universal Animation Studios and Amblimation through its stake on Amblin Partners for traditional animation and DreamWorks Animation (coincidentally also co-founded by Steven Spielberg) and Illumination Entertainment for CGI animation. **As a result, NBCUniversal owns the third largest animated catalogue in the United States, only behind Disney and Warner Bros. Films Theatrical Co-produced with Universal Studios *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) *''Balto'' (1995) *''/Cats/'' (1997) *''/20,000 Leagues Under the Sea/'' (1999) *''/Arthur of Camelot/'' (2001) * Co-produced with Warner Bros. Pictures *''/Willy Wonka and the Great Glass Elevator/'' (2000) * Co-produced with Columbia Pictures *''/The Witch Stone/'' (1996) * *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (co-produced with Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, 2011) * Direct-to-video Co-produced with Universal Animation Studios *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1994) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (1995) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' (1996) *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' (1997) *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' (1998) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (1998) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2000) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2000) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2001) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (2002) *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' (2003) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2005) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2005) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave'' (2016) * Co-produced with Warner Bros. Animation *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992) *''Wakko's Wish'' (1999) * Television Co-produced with Universal Animation Studios *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' (CBS, 1991-1992) *''/Fievel's American Tails/'' (CBS, 1992-1994) *''Family Dog'' (CBS, co-produced with Warner Bros. Animation and Nelvana, 1993) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (Fox, 1996-1998) *''The Land Before Time'' (Cartoon Network, 2007-2008) *''Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous'' (Peacock, 2020) Co-produced with Warner Bros. Animation *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (syndication/Fox, 1990-1995) *''Family Dog'' (CBS, co-produced with Universal Animation Studios and Nelvana, 1993) *''Animaniacs'' (Fox/The WB, 1993-1998) *''Freakazoid!'' (The WB, 1995-1997) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (The WB, 1995-1998) *''Animaniacs'' (HBO Max, 2020) *''Gremlins: Secrets of the Mogwai'' (HBO Max, TBD) Co-produced with Sony Pictures Television *''Men in Black: The Series'' (The WB, 1997-2001) Trivia * Category:Theories Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Coolot's Theories Category:DonaldoC1997's theories